


get that d(eacon)

by Anonymous



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, player is afab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A moment between the player and the Intrepid Deacon.
Relationships: The Intrepid Deacon/Player (Fallen London)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	get that d(eacon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've ever written. It ended up more sweet than spicy.

You stumble into your lodgings, the Deacon’s hand in yours. He fumbles to close the door behind you. He laughs against your mouth, and takes a couple tries to turn the lock. When it clicks, you pull him deeper into the house by his lapels.

You lead him to your bedroom, steadying yourselves on walls between breathless kisses. He’s beaming at you. His hair is already messy from shoving your hands through it. His eyes have been darting to your lips since you’d met in the pub and still are, despite all the kisses you’ve exchanged. His mouth is red, red, red.

You nearly trip onto your bed, managing to pull him down over you. He huffs a laugh and leans in to kiss you hungrily. You feel his smile against your mouth. 

“I’ve missed you, so much.” 

His hand twines in your hair, his other bracing himself to avoid crushing you under his weight. You slip your arms around him and  _ pull _ . He lands on you, warm and solid, hips against yours. The hardness you feel there sends a thrill through you. He starts to stammer an apology, and you silence it with an open-mouthed kiss. He gives a tiny gasp and opens his mouth to you, pressing closer, almost without really noticing.

You run your hands down his back and cup his rear. He breaks your kiss to groan against your throat, his hips pressing between your thighs. He rocks his hips against you, the hand that was in your hair going to your hip and grabbing, sliding up your thigh as you lift it to wrap your legs around him. 

He slips one hand underneath you, lifting your hips to meet his. He presses his forehead to yours. Your breath mingles with his. “I’ve wanted this for so long, love…”

He kisses you, softer than before.

“Since that day in the train, I’ve wanted to do this properly. Please, let me serve you. Just for tonight. Just tonight.”

His hands linger where they touch you, roving over your sides, hips, legs, like he can’t decide where he wants to touch first. He doesn’t go any farther until you nod. He exhales in a burst.

He kisses down your throat by inches, working his hands under your shirt as he does. His touches are light enough to raise goosebumps on your skin. As he reaches your collarbone, his fingers reach your breastband, and he clumsily tries to get it off. He laughs at himself and straightens. You sit up quickly and pull your shirt over your head. His eyes are bright as he watches, taking in the expanse of your skin. If you didn’t know otherwise, you’d say his expression was enthralled. You tug at his belt, shaking him from his reverie.

He hastily unbuckles it and steps out of his pants, wobbling. You reach out to steady him, hands on his chest. You both laugh. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. His heart pounds against your palm.

When you are both bare, he lays you back down reverently, and cups your breast gently. He kisses it, his eyes almost drowzy. He glances up at you, mouth still at your breast, and you swear you see him smile before his tongue swipes across your nipple. His other hand drifts downwards across your stomach. 

He palms your crotch, letting the heat of his hand sink into you. He presses gently, nearly timid, before he slips a finger into your folds. He gasps under his breath at the wetness he finds there. Your breast forgotten, he sits up to watch you as he explores. He drags the pad of a finger over your clit, slick with your arousal. Pleasure sparks through you. You’re torn between watching his face, his hand, or the twitch of his cock. Fascination is written across his face. 

He looks back at you as he circles a finger around your entrance, watching you shudder with the feeling of it. “Can I -”

Yes, you gasp. Yes.

He slips a finger inside of you. It’s larger than your own. The thought of more, of him, makes you shiver. You miss his question the first time, lost in your thoughts.

“Love? Is this alright?”

You nod. He smiles softly at you, completely at odds with the devilish twist he performs with his hand, thumbing across your clit.

“I’d like to taste you, some day. Would you like that?”

He slips out, and presses two fingers back in, working you open carefully. His eyes shine with interest. His cock, neglected, is beading with pre. He bats away your hand when you reach to relieve him. His voice is strained, ever so slightly.

“I won’t last, if you touch me, dear heart.” He stretches his fingers inside you, and licks his lips.

“Are you - may I -” He takes a deep breath and looks you in the eye, blushing bright red. “May I f-”

“Fuck?” You guess, laughing at how he averts his eyes, abashed.

“I - I was going to say  _ fill _ .”

Your breath catches. You breathe a ‘yes, please’.

He seems to regain his confidence, and positions himself between your legs. The tip of his cock rubs your entrance, and he’s at a loss for words for a moment.

“Do you want me to fill you, love?”

You nod.

“Say it out loud for me. Please.” 

His eyes are pleading, eager and bright.

“Fill me, deacon?”

He shudders and nods, leaning down to kiss you. You yank him down before he’s even halfway, kissing him hard enough your teeth clack together. You dissolve into giggles. He laughs, slipping into you slowly. 

You can feel every bit of him as he presses into you, a delicious stretch. He waited long enough that you’re soaked. He pauses as he hilts himself into you, watching your face. Whatever he sees there must please him, as he pulls out, sliding back in torturously slow. He pauses frequently to shudder. He mouths at your throat.

Please, you say. He shivers at your breath against his ear. More. 

He listens, as eager to please as the day you’d both met, speeding up his thrusts. He reaches between you to rub at your clit, and you feel yourself clench around him. He gasps and drops his head to your shoulder.

“Please, love -”

Please, what? You say.

“More - I want -”

Take it, then. 

He fails to stifle a moan, turning his face into your neck and rutting into you. The hand that isn’t at your clit is clenched into a fist by your head. He mumbles I love yous and praises against you, eyes squeezed shut. 

He forces his eyes open whenever you tense, taking in every detail of your flushed face. His eyes are feverish with pleasure. His small shivers come more frequently now, and he circles his fingers faster over your clit, unwilling to finish without you. You’re forced to press your head against your mattress as you focus on the feeling of him against you, inside you, above you.

“I’ve got you.” he whispers. “I’ve got you.”

You come undone around him, drawing a long, low groan from him. He speeds up, gasping your name, his fingers still slipping across your clit, sending overstimulated shocks through your cunt. His entire body seems to seize up when he comes, as deep into you as he can. He pants, straightening. His softening cock slips out of you, white cum dripping from between your thighs. He swallows at the sight. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” he breathes. He presses a kiss to your forehead. You stretch to kiss him on the mouth. He returns your smile with one of his own. 

He guides you farther into bed before he slips away, returning with a washcloth. He cleans between your thighs gently, pausing if you shiver from the feeling. He sets it aside and climbs into bed, pulling the covers halfway over you both. He drapes an arm over you and hugs you to his chest, nuzzling the back of your neck.

“Thank you, love.”

You fall asleep in his arms. When the morning dawns, he greets you with soft eyes and a gentle smile.


End file.
